Breakfast
Breakfast was a meal traditionally consumed during the morning hours. According to Neelix, it was the most important meal of the day. ( ) Plomeek broth was considered a traditional Vulcan breakfast. ( ) In 1893, breakfast at the Hotel Brian was served between six and eight AM. ( ) When the was thrown back to the year 1996, Tuvok and Tom Paris were temporarily stranded with Rain Robinson, a scientist from the time period. Tuvok bought fast food for breakfast one morning, much to Robinson's amusement. ( ) One of Benjamin Sisko and Michael Webb's demands to Detective Preston in September 2024 was to provide breakfast for the inhabitants of Sanctuary District A. The line for breakfast in the District was usually extremely long. ( ) On 9 April 2151, Jonathan Archer had breakfast with at 9:30 AM. ( ) In June that same year, after the crew of uncovered the Vulcan listening post at P'Jem, used to spy on Andorians, Malcolm Reed commented that they had enough equipment to see what any Andorian was having for breakfast. ( ) Jonathan Archer tried to become more familiar with his fellow crewmembers aboard Enterprise by having breakfast with them. ( ) , Archer had had scrambled eggs for breakfast.}} Around 2174, Annorax was working on calculations for a temporal incursion when his wife invited him to breakfast. When he told her that he still had a few more calculations, she noted that there were always more of those, but that it was a beautiful day and he should spend it with her. He agreed and abandoned the calculations. ( ) In the 2250s, aboard the , the hours for breakfast were from 00:00 to 11:00. ( ) , Carolyn Palamas, who is revealed by Leonard McCoy to be pregnant with Apollo's baby, is said to have become ill at breakfast. (Star Trek: Lost Scenes)}} In 2284, James T. Kirk had decided to go out of retirement and back into Starfleet. Knowing his lover at the time, Antonia, would not be happy with that decision, he made her breakfast consisting of toasted bread and Ktarian eggs spiced up with dill weed. The scenario was repeated when he was trapped in the Nexus with Jean-Luc Picard. ( ) During their time aboard the , Captain Jean-Luc Picard and Doctor Beverly Crusher often shared breakfast. ( ) Crusher usually made an attempt to plan something different and unique despite preferring something simple. She did not realize that Picard also desired a simpler breakfast; this fact was one of many she learned while the two were connected through psi-wave devices on the planet Kesprytt in 2370. From then on, they agreed on coffee and croissants for their meal. ( ) When Dr. Dalen Quaice came aboard the Enterprise-D in 2367, he and Dr. Crusher wanted to share a breakfast the first morning he was on the ship. ( ) Miles O'Brien's ideal breakfast typically consisted of corned beef, eggs, oatmeal, and muffins. In contrast, his wife Keiko ate kelp buds, plankton loaf, and sea berries every morning as a child, and tried introducing it to Miles shortly after their wedding in 2367. Miles believed the meal was more befitting a fish. ( ) The holographic Yaderan villagers created by Rurigan referred to breakfast as "first meal." ( ) Captain Kathryn Janeway often preferred just coffee for her breakfast. ( ) In 2371, Tekeny Ghemor gave Kira Nerys a breakfast consisting of hasperat. ( ) Odo and Elim Garak began to have breakfast together in 2371 on Odo's request, despite the fact the Changeling did not eat. In early 2372, they had breakfast and discussed the lack of information from the Cardassian Union, which was suffering from political difficulties. Odo would sometimes create a coffee cup with his hand and drink it, thus reabsorbing the liquid back into his body and allowing him to share in the dining experience. ( ) While Voyager was stranded in the Delta Quadrant, Neelix was responsible for cooking and serving breakfast to the crew in the mess hall. He often began preparing the meal quite early, sometimes ninety minutes before breakfast was to begin. ( ) In late 2371, Bashir had two Delvan fluff pasties for breakfast. ( ) In 2372 in an alternate timeline, Libby served Ensign Harry Kim eggs for breakfast, but they got cold because Kim, disturbed by the shift in the timeline, could not concentrate on eating. ( ) included a scene in which Jake Sisko brings his father breakfast before leaving on a shuttle from Bracketville Spaceport to the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards on Mars. This scene was not present in the finished episode. }} Julian Bashir had breakfast on Risa in 2373, although he had brought a horga'hn with him. ( ) Rom usually had pureed beetle for breakfast, but later had Miles O'Brien's breakfast of choice – two eggs, three strips of bacon and a side of corned beef hash. He later switched to the night shift breakfast – pancakes, butter, and a side of sausage and pineapple. ( ) In a Section 31 holoprogram, Bashir ordered hot buttered scones, moba jam, and red leaf tea. He was later given gagh by Lieutenant Kagan. ( ) Gagh was served at breakfast time in the mess hall of the , although it was also served at lunch and dinner. ( ) On Talax, it was traditional to share the history of a meal as a way to enhance the "culinary delight". In 2373, Neelix shared this with fact Lieutenant Tuvok while preparing some Porakan eggs, though Tuvok insisted that he "preferred not to hear the life history of his breakfast". ( ) In 2374, when Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres was having a bad day, one of the things that contributed to this was that she overslept and then the acoustic inverter in her sonic shower blew out, meaning that she didn't have time for breakfast. ( ) That same year, Lieutenant Tom Paris missed an 0700 breakfast appointment with Torres because he had a wild nightmare featuring a mysterious alien figure. Later, Neelix offered him eggs for breakfast three different ways – scrambled, sunny side up or over easy, but Paris refused due to having had a rough night, despite Neelix's entreaty that breakfast was the most important meal of the day. Following the crew's escape from the dream species, breakfast was served early when a number of the crew suffered from acute insomnia. ( ) In late-2375, Gul Dukat, disguised as Anjohl Tennan, told Solbor that he would be eating breakfast on the balcony, at a on Bajor. When asked if she would like anything, Kai Winn said she was not hungry. ( ) Molly O'Brien was eating breakfast just before her father Miles left to join the Federation Alliance invasion force on the . ( ) When transported Captain Jonathan Archer to a ruined building in the 31st century, he indicated a room in another building where he had breakfast just ten minutes before. ( ) Further references * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** See also *Foods and beverages *''Something for Breakfast'' *Supper External links * * de:Frühstück fr:Petit-déjeuner Category:Victual culture Category:Events Category:Deleted and unused material in background